Failure
by CrazyFaucet
Summary: Chazz Princeton's life is a mess! He lost the girl of his dreams to a slacker, his grades are slipping because of it. And when his brothers and some wannabe duelist who is related to a pro duelist get involved the Princeton's life just gets worse.ChazzXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Alright a new story! Hope this one does well! Just to let you know right away, it may not make complete sense. It's a prologue so I'm building up. **

_13 years ago..._

A young Chazz Princeton struggled to stare out the window of the limo he was accompanying his mother and brothers in. The struggling boy stopped his wiggling once his mother placed a hand no his shoulder and gently shook her head. Mrs. Julie Princeton_1_ was a pleasant women who dearly loved her youngest son. She loved her elder sons too but they were not as much a treasure to her like Chazz. He then concentrated his short attention to his clothing which was a pull over brown vest combined with a simple brown tie and black dress pants and shoes. He felt rather stuffy in such fancy clothes because as a 4 year old boy he much rather be sitting in an eerily silent car in comfort.

A few minutes later the limo stopped at a very prestigious looking building. Many kids of all different heights and ages walked into the building. The chauffer opened the door for the elder Princeton brothers to exit the vehicle. Then he opened the door for Chazz and his mother. His mother took his small hand and guided him to a pair of side doors. Chazz followed without any argument, he was completely confused at where he was heading. He looked back to see the limo drive off and his brother's go into the main doors of the school. Suddenly the young boy became extremely scared and clung to his mother tightly.

Mrs. Princeton led her son into a large room with a few tables and some empty space where some little kids were playing already. Chazz looked at all the unfamiliar faces and started to panic a little. He clung to his mother even tighter. His mother looked down on him unpleasantly and the boy loosened his grip.

"Mommy, I don't wanna be here. Can I go to work with you, I promise to be extra extra quiet." He tried to negotiate in his 4 year old voice.

"Now Charile_ 2_, you're a big boy now and you have to go to school like you brothers. Don't worry, I'll be here to pick you up at 3:30." His mother said with a smile. She bent down to fix his tie and plant a kiss on his pudgy cheek. Then we left him by the door to go into the class room and go play with the other children. Unfortunately he didn't do what she wanted him to do. He just sat there, on the floor, by the cubbies waiting for his mommy to come and get him.

A tall middle aged woman approached Chazz looking down on the boy. "Mr. Princeton, here at Ouran Academy we do not tolerate this kind of behavior, even for the youngest students. Now please, go over with the other students and mingle." She said.

He didn't quite understand what she was talking about but she wanted him to go play with the other students. If she had not taken his hand and dragged him over with them, he would have never done it. He was placed into the centre of the room with a group of other kids. He pouted and walked himself over to a corner, sitting down with his knee with his up, and started to play with the cuffs of his cream dress shirt. He looked around the room with a hint of a glare in his eyes. Then he quickly made eye contact with a pair of identical twins that seemed even more distant than him.

He then felt a tap of his shoulder. He whipped his head around to glare at the person who disturbed him to see a little pastel green haired girl with large happy blue eyes stare at him. He blinked. Then she blinked.

"My name is Viola Shiranagatani. Would you like to play with me?" she asked innocently. Chazz had no desire to play with her, but something inside his four year old head told him to.

"Alright." He said innocently to the girl in front of him. Viola who had handed him an alphabet block and he took it quickly not looking like he was happy about this. The two started to build a stack of blocks when Chazz decided to break the silence.

"Um….. My name is Chazz…." He said to Viola who had lifted up her gaze. She had an blank stare on her face looking at the troubled expressing boy in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Chazz!" she said excitedly. Chazz turned his gaze to the ground, usually when people were around him they never truly happy to see his face, but the tooth grin that she had given him made him happy. For the first time all morning he smiled.

_2 months ago…_

Chazz lay there on his bed silently staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't particularly doing anything extremely interesting. He was thinking for what kind of troubles this new school year would bring. He was hoping for the best meaning he didn't want another Saitorous incident to occur. The silence that once filled the room was no more when he heard yelling from outside his bedroom. He tried his best to ignore the noise of the Slifer's outside, but the noise only got louder.

This forced Chazz of his queen sized been which was not the most ideal thing for those who were going to face the consequences. He stomped out of his room and out of the mini-house he built that attached to the Slifer dorm.

"Will you guys stop all the yelling!" he yelled back of the group of girls and guys who just happened to be having a water fight.

"C'mon Chazz! We're having a blast, right Sy?" the happy-go-lucky Slifter Red Jaden Yuki called out to his rival. The boy was soaking wet and smiling. Chazz looked at him like he was crazy to be so happy and so wet at the same time.

"You bet!" Jaden's sidekick and best pal Syrus Trusdale replied just as wet.

"No thanks, being wet just isn't my thing." He said watching out of his house and onto the gravel trail leading to the school.

"You do shower with water, right Chazz?" Bastion Misawa, the brain of the group and a Ra yellow, asked him. Chazz glared at the boy and then rolled his eyes walking towards the school. "The welcoming ceremony isn't starting for another little while, so why are you leaving so early?" Bastion asked.

"Because sitting around listening to a bunch of screaming guys just isn't fun." He retorted.

"So, if Alexis where here and all wet you would stay, solider?" Tyranno Hasselberry asked with a sly smirk on his face. The boy was a Ra yellow just like Bastion. Chazz stopped in his tracks blushing madly as he thought of what it would look like if Alexis were to be bouncing around all wet. The group of boys laughed even though Chazz' face was not visible from where they were standing.

"But Bastion's right, we better go and get changed for the ceremony." Jaden said with a smile as he started up the stairs and into his room. Syrus and Hasselberry followed.

Bastion caught up to Chazz, who was not exactly pleased with the fact that he was being accompanied. The two didn't say anything on the way to the Ra dorm but when Bastion tried to start something Chazz just speed up his walking pace. Unfortunately, he didn't count on bumping into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching…"The boy said looking down at the girl he ran over. His eyes went wide once he saw who he ran over. He held out a hand to help her up.

"It's alright," the familiar voice said taking the hand and got to her feet; her eyes met with Chazz' in shock and excitement.

"Viola!"

"Chazz!"

"What are you doing here?" the asked each other in unison. Of course the pair was shocked but the way the question was not meant in a rude way.

"I'm a new student here, how long have you been at Duel Academy?" she asked giving her childhood friend a huge hug.

"This is my third year." He said still shocked hugging her back. He hadn't seen her since the end of Duel Prep school but to see her now just made his heart skip a beat. Even though it had just been two years, she had done some growing and not just in height.

Bastion, who had just run up to the scene, was flabbergasted. Chazz was hugging a girl. The jerk, snob, self-centered Chazz was hugging a girl who was over-whelmingly beautiful. Bastion felt his face grow suddenly warm. "Um…. Chazz is everything alright?" he asked embarrassed. He was face to face with a pretty girl and the poor guy was a mess.

"Well of course I am." He said quickly hiding the moment he left his guard down. Viola looked at the boy that came up behind the two friends. She just stared at him without uttering a word. She gazed up and down his wet fully clothed body with interest. A light pink appeared on her cheeks, then she realized he was wearing a yellow coat just like she was.

"You're a Ra yellow too." She addressed him after a few minutes of silence.

"Uh….. ya…." was Bastion's nervous response. "and so are you….. uh…. I was um…. heading back to my dorm room…. Do you um…. Need an escort."

"That would be great." She said with a small smile and a blush. "My name is Viola Shiranagatani." Bastion walked right up beside her preparing to guide the girl to her room.

"I'm Bastion Misawa, it's nice to meet you." He said as the two began to walk to the yellow dorm. Chazz observed the two and he suddenly felt pain in his emotional heart. He couldn't exactly explain how it possibly ripped, but he had a feeling it might have been the sight of the girl he had been in love with all through elementary school and Duel Prep school and a classmate he was not well acquainted with.

- - - - - -

_You can do this Chazz; you've known Viola since you two were in preschool. Asking the girl of your dreams out finally after years will not be hard. _

"Oh who am I kidding? I am going to totally going to screw this up!" he said aloud to himself. It was October 31st and a dance party was being held in the Obelisk ball room in an hour. Chazz had been prepping himself all week to finally ask his childhood sweetheart out on a date, but he didn't know how. He was pacing his living room trying to think up an idea.

_Don't worry yourself, you can do it Chazz, just breathe in and out and remember most of all. ASK HER TO DANCE!_

'Honestly, why do I talk to myself if I get this kind of encouragement?'

_Because you NEED to feel confident in what your about to do._

'What if I don't want to do it?'

_Chazz, listen to me, I'm your conscience. I know what you want, and you want his more than anything else in the world. So go out there and get her tiger._

He had somehow pushed himself out the door. He grumbled a bit and dragged himself to the party. It was a masquerade so it would be hard to tell who was who. Chazz wasn't worried though; he knew what _his _girl looked like. He took a deep breathe and headed towards the ball room. On his way he met up with Jaden and his roomies and the 4 boys walked together, with the exception of Chazz keeping his distance from the Slacker.

They entered the extravagant ball room which was covered with Halloween related decorations. The lights were off and only the orange pumpkin lights that fell were the only source. Chazz stood by the door as Jaden went to greet Jesse Anderson, a transfer student of the Duel Academy up north, and Jim Crocodile Cook, a transfer student just like Jesse but from the Duel Academy down south. Of course Chazz knew who they were because of their unique physical traits. Like how Jesse had bluish green hair and Jim still had his cowboy hat on.

Looking around the room for his soon to be girlfriend, he caught the sight of her sitting alone at a table watching her friends and classmates dance with each other. Chazz gave her a somewhat puppy dog look but she didn't catch onto it. The brunette breathed in and out once again and walked towards her.

"Hey Vi…" he opened his mouth to say but suddenly closed it when he saw Bastion approach her. He was confused by the boy's presence but what shocked him the most was what happened next.

Bastion sat down next to the lonely girl. She stared at him happily and he stared back happily. How the brunette could tell what was happening as he sat at the table away from them in complete dark is extraordinary. He fiddled with the leaves of his shirt looking downwards and she looked away swirling a few strands of hair. Chazz did not like where this was heading to. He wanted to get up and go ask her to dance that very instance but his body wasn't letting him. It was like he was glued to the chair.

"I know I've only known you a month and all but I really like you Viola. Would you like if I were to escort you to dinner in the near future." Bastion asked in his British tone.

"Well, sure why not." She said suddenly confident with a large, bright smile on her face.

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made his body suddenly feel like collapsing underneath him, even though he was sitting. He just felt weak, very, very weak. He chose to get up about to open his mouth as he walked towards her. But closed it and began to back away.

What happened after that was insignificant because it no longer mattered to Chazz. Nothing mattered to the Princeton boy anymore that was the day he knew he would always remember. Especially the way he dragged himself of the ball room that evening, while wiping away a few unwanted tears.

**A/N**: wow long prologue. I have the first chapter written so tell me what you think and if I get enough positive feedback, I'll update.

1 – Julie is the name I have decided to give to Chazz' mother so please don't quote me.

2- Since Chazz is short form for Charles I have really want to have Chazz' mom call him something other than everyone else calls him. It's one of those pet names your parents give you and NO ONE ELSE is allowed to use. Anyways, isn't Charlie a cute name to have his mommy call him 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: alright so the prologue did well, I'm happy! So I decided to update, lucky you. And for that mysterious person who decided not to leave any contact info, a brunette does include black hair. **

"I'm having a really great time, Chazz." A young girl with short, wavy, brown hair and soft grey eyes said to him while looking at him in a dreamy state. He looked across the restaurant table at her with a bored expression on his face.

'_How can she be having a great time when I haven't said more than a syllable to her?' _he thought to himself. He then sighed aloud and said. "Hm. Sorry Carla, but it's really not working out. Here's some money for the meal." The Princeton stood up out of his seat at the booth they were sitting at and he trudged out the door.

Chazz left the Italian restaurant, pulling his black coat closer to his body. The brisk mid-November air hit him in the face like the hand that was landing on Jaden's face for setting him up on this meaningless date. This had been the third time Jaden and his friends had sent him on a wild goose chase of dates, obviously none of them were successful. It was hard to find girls that would even consider looking his way after all the mess he caused Duel Academy with the Society of Light.

He thought all of that through as he reached the pier, getting ready to board his boat back to the academy. The crisp air of the ocean did the lonely boy a lot of good. He could finally think clearly, sure it didn't completely clear the wows that was consuming his life right now but it was soothing none the less. He arrived on the island a half hour later.

Once arriving on ground Chazz slowly walked towards his dorm room slowly. He no longer shared it with Alexis after she decided to move back to the Obelisk dorm. It was a treat to finally have his place to himself. He opened the door breathing in the sweet air of his home. The house had high ceiling, marble flooring and 3 levels one of those including a hot spring which was Chazz' next destination.

The boy took off his school clothes and tiredly shuffled to the hot spring. Once arriving he prepared himself to go in and slid his thin, pale body slowly into the steaming water. He winced as the steaming water hit his exposed flesh. Many wouldn't have thought twice to why the boy would have flinched other than the water was just hot. But the fading bruises and tiny pink scars told another story.

These fading injuries had been inflicted upon during the early days of summer vacation by none other than his brothers' Slade and Jagger Princeton. A majority of the time they didn't need a reason to lash out and hurt their youngest relative. They just did it when they felt necessary, which included the tiniest excuse. To date no one had ever found out nor did Chazz choose to tell anyone. Placing burdens upon others when the problem was his alone was not his style of dealing with his dilemmas. After taking his time, finally got comfortable and slid his whole aching body in.

_What a crappy day. I'm was late for class, forgot about the biology quiz and now I came back from the worst date yet! I would kill for something fortunate to happen. _

He swam around in the steamy pool. The hot water hitting his face made him feel a little better. The Princeton lifted his body out and got changed into a robe and walked up to his bedroom planning to go to sleep. He turned the knob and turned on the lights. Much to his surprise he saw two familiar brunettes' in his room, laying down on his queen sized bed making out. He rolled his eyes then glared at them before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to say…

" Jaden you little rat, get out of my room this instant and take Katie with you!" he yelled at the couple who looked at the robed boy standing in the door way. They look at him like a deer in head lights then mechanically got up off the bed and began to walk towards the door when Chazz grabbed onto Jaden's fore arm.

"Slacker, what have I told you about using MY bedroom for make out sessions!" Chazz hissed at the brunette that was standing in his door way.

The red clad boy was panicking wondering what the Princeton was going to do to him. "Not to." was the boy's hesitant response.

Chazz sighed and let go of Jaden's arm and watched the boy dash out of his room and down the hall but suddenly the brown eyed boy stopped. Chazz lifted an eyebrow as the boy turned around.

"So your date didn't go well?" Jaden stated rather than asked the tired teen.

Chazz sighed once again, this time a deep more heart filled sigh. "Well what does it look like, I had fun?" he tiredly retorted but still full of sarcastic essence.

"Sorry that it didn't work out with Carla. When I talked to her, she seemed really nice and thought she would be the one." Jaden said with a little bit of a pout coming up and leaning against the door frame to talk with Chazz easier.

Chazz shock his head. "Slacker, Carla and I had nothing in common except that we went to the same school!" he exclaimed shocking boy Jaden. Chazz really changed his emotions quickly. Obelisk Blue, Carla Martinez was one of the most popular girls in all of Duel Academy. Beside the fact that she was rotten to the core and that core filled with dirty secrets about everyone in the school people liked having her around. Chazz assumed that his classmates just wanted him to be at the top of the school once more.

"Again, I'm sorry it didn't work out Chazz, I really am." Jaden said concerned with a hint of worry in his tone. He knew Chazz was a snob who looked down on people, but it really wasn't his fault he was that way. He was forced into that way of life by those brothers of his. He knew deep down there was a sad and lonely child that just wanted to be thought of every once in a while instead of forgotten all the time.

"I don't want your pity slacker, so leave I'm going to bed!" Chazz snapped at Jaden. There were also times Chazz hid how he really felt inside. Well, those times were a majority. Jaden enjoyed seeing the change in his friend's emotions. It made him more human.

Jaden smiled then said, "Your just upset because all your friends, including Sy, have girlfriends." He knew he hit a spot in Chazz' heart that made the boy want to just crawl up and die, even though the brunette knew, he kept going. " I have Katie, Syrus' is with timid Jaime , Hassleberry and Jim are in a complicated situation with Sydney and Bastion is going out with…"

"Don't you dare finish that statement, I've heard enough." Chazz interrupted. He knew who Bastion was going out with and it bothered him greatly. He shoved the Slifer out the door and locked it behind him. He leaned against the door, his face with an expression of pure exhaustion on his face. He couldn't take it anymore. This feeling just wouldn't let up and was bothering him. He would do anything to get rid of it, but he knew in his heart no matter what he did, it would always be there to haunt him.

**A/N: ok so what did you think? Hope you guys liked it, especially Jerex and Firpi. Thanks you two you are the best **


End file.
